Five days in May
by Sahariah
Summary: Cute songfic based on 5 days in May' by Blue Rodeo. Yukiru! NOTE: Currently not being updated.
1. They Met In a Hurricane

**

* * *

5 Days In May**  
  
**_A/N: This is my first songfic!! I never thought I'd end up doing... a songfic. Weird our world, ain't it? This might be the only song in the story, which, I might add... is a YUKIRU!! (Hey.. I love Kyo and all, he's an awesome guy. BUT... the idea of him and Tohru together just pisses me off therefore, this fic, shall be YUKIRU. I might do a Kyoru some day... but not now, not here.  
  
Me: sings There's a time... and a place for... Every- everything...  
  
Yuki: Shut up, will you? When do I get to kiss Honda-san?  
  
Me: stops singing... looking agitated As soon as I write it, and as soon as you stop calling her "HONDA-SAN!" Her NAME is TOHRU... and if you are going to coughMARRYuncough her... you should call her by her real name, you cute moron! thinks:" He's too damn cute... to... be... angry... at..."  
  
Kyo: Hey! What's the hold up? When do I get to kiss Tohru?  
  
Me: Um... Um.... sweatdrop  
  
Yuki: Baka Neko... This is MY story, not yours!  
  
Me: Hey!! That's not true! Your "Honda-san" will have time with Kyon Kyon too!  
  
Very quietly to self: cough NOT uncough  
  
Yuki: death glare  
  
Me: ...eh... eh... U.... OK!! ON WITH THE STORY!!! gives Kyo the evil eye Unless that cat is stupid, I swear he was trying to stall time... TOO BAD!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! wink, wink to audience  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yuki-kun. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a fanfic that is basically a "fantasy-il-i-zation" Good thing my English teacher didn't see that one... heh.. heh... ya I know its not a word. So don't burn me on it. Anyways.. I don't own Yuki-kun, unfortunately... Oh yeah. And I don't own FB (Fruits Basket or Furuba...which ever you prefer...) OR Blue Rodeo OR this song called "5 days in May" by Blue Rodeo. So don't sue me! PLEASE!! holds up plastic cross to ward off evil lawyers  
  
ANYWAYS, Read and Review!!  
_** This songfic, or at least the next few chapters of it, is based on a song by Blue Rodeo called "5 Days In May" It's a really sweet song.. I hope everyone likes it as much as I do! Read and review!!  
  
PS: (Most of the story in Yuki's POV cuz it's the best one to write in, and the most fun, for me anyway. The song is a real romance thing... so... expect fluff. Cute fluff. Not gross dirty fluff. My stories are always full of CUTE fluff. Perverted fluff shall burn in hell.)  
  
**Legend:  
**  
Bold, Italic:  
  
**_AUTHORS NOTES (A/N)  
_**  
Italics only:  
  
'_Someone's thoughts'  
_  
Bold only: **Song Words  
**  
Wording in stars:  
  
.Flashbacks.  
  
Underlining:  
  
Subtitles within the chapter  
  
On with the show!!

* * *

**They met in a hurricane,  
**  
The thoughts that swirl within my head (Introduction) :  
  
_'My life is a storm of emotion, although my emotions changed, upon Honda- san's arrival. Before she came into my life, the emotions controlled my life. They plagued me, and I never let them out. When she entered my heart for the first time, the horrible inner pain within me, left. She cut me loose, set me free... now my life revolves around her; my happiness, my hope, and my dreams. I am no longer afraid to feel.'_  
  
."Sohma-kun!!" Tohru yelped, when she saw that I lived in the residence near where her tent had been pitched. She was surprised to see me, and blushed furiously. My emotions swirled. I was confused. Simply seeing her face had removed me from my hurricane of a life. She, had removed me from it. Tohru was in a hurricane as well... Having her mom die. I can only hope that I set her free even to half of the extent that she did for me.

* * *

**Standing in the shelter out of the rain,** ****  
  
"Honda-san! Quick, get under the shelter!" I yelled. The rain was really coming down, and the lightening was so frequent that to continue walking home would be a devil's errand. Tohru stepped into the gazebo that stood in the Sohma forest. They had almost made it back when the downpour started. Her grocery bag was weighing her down anyway, another reason to take a "break." I felt bad that I hadn't been able to carry all four grocery bags, that she had to carry one of them, when I was there to help her in the first place.  
  
"Wow! That was very sudden, ne?" She asked me.  
  
"Yes, it was. We were lucky this thing was here," I said, looking up.  
  
The two of us sat down beside each other at the table, which was centered in the middle of the gazebo. I was cold, but clearly not as much as she. We were both drenched, and the rain had turned to a hail. Tohru fidgeted with her jacket, trying to get warm. Struggling with myself for a second, I decided to act on my thoughts. I opened my jacket and pulled her close to me, wrapping her with my jacket, and doing it up again, so we were both inside the coat. Her small figure lay close to me, and she looked up at me, blushing, but to my surprise, only slightly. I looked back down at her, and noticed, she had stopped shaking. I wished she could have embraced me, but of course, she knew better, as did I. Instead, she smiled slightly, and placed her head on my shoulder. We must have been quite a sight, two cold teenagers in a gazebo; the girl cuddled with the boy in his coat; the only part of their flesh to be seen was above the stretching collar of the jacket.

* * *

**She tucked a note into his hand** To my sudden disappointment, the moment ended, or so I thought. Tohru removed her head from my shoulder and looked back up at me, as she had done before. I felt her hand move under the jacket, she was searching for my hand. I moved it toward hers, and she placed hers in mine, dropping something in it. Tohru eyed my confused face, and smiled. I brought forth my hand that contained the object to my face, only to find that it was a piece of paper... containing a note.  
  
I Love You.  
  
It said... I love you. I was surprised, but happy. Somehow, the magic of the day, perhaps... allowed me to stay calm. As if reading each other's minds, we both stood at the same time, and walked toward the exit of the Gazebo. As we stepped outside together, the rain and hail stopped immediately. We had completely forgotten about the groceries, but... right now, they were not important.  
  
Birds chirped, and the sun smiled at us, the weather had become summer-like. Everything was perfect, at last. I was in bliss.

* * *

-(( Songfic Continues in next chapters... This is what remains of the song:  
  
**later on they took his car  
  
drove down on where the beaches are  
  
He wrote her name in the sand  
  
Never even let go of her hand  
  
Somehow they stayed that way  
  
for those five days in may  
  
made all the stars around them shine  
  
funny how you can look in vain  
  
living on nerves and such sweet pain  
  
loneliness that cuts so fine  
  
find the face you've seen a thousand times  
  
sometimes the world begins  
  
to set you up on your feet again  
  
and oh, it wipes the tears from your eyes  
  
How will you ever know  
  
the way that circumstances go  
  
always gonna hit you by surprise  
  
But i know my past  
  
and you were there  
  
in everything I've done  
  
you are the one.........  
  
Looking back it's hard to tell  
  
Why the stood while others fell  
  
spend your life working it out  
  
all I know is one cloudy day  
  
they both just ran away  
  
rain on the windshield headed sound  
  
oh she loved the lines around his mouth  
  
sometimes the world begins  
  
to set you up on your feet again  
  
and oh, it wipes the tears from your eyes  
  
How will you ever know  
  
the way that circumstances go  
  
always gonna hit you by surprise  
  
But i know my past  
  
and you were there  
  
in everything I've done  
  
you are the one.........  
  
Looking back it's hard to tell  
  
Why the stood while others fell  
  
spend your life working it out  
  
all I know is one cloudy day  
  
they both just ran away  
  
rain on the windshield headed sound  
  
oh she loved the lines around his mouth  
  
sometimes the world begins  
  
to set you up on your feet again  
  
and oh, it wipes the tears from your eyes  
  
How will you ever know  
  
the way that circumstances go  
  
always gonna hit you by surprise  
  
But i know my past  
  
and you were there  
  
in everything I've done  
  
you are the one.........  
**

* * *

This should be a fun fic! Its so romantic... Sigh Go Yukiru! Anyways, The next chapter will be up REALLY soon.... I need some inspirational reviews first!! Thanks everyone!  
  
-Sahara 


	2. Drove On Down, Where the Beaches Are

**Chapter Two  
**  
**_A/N: Thank-you, Thank-you, to all that read my first chapter of many (hopefully, if I'm feeling inspired enough ) and reviewing! Reviews are so very nice, they help authors more than you can imagine! So, thank- you so much to all of you. I just want to note to any of you who might be wondering, or have asked... this story doesn't have a lot of dialogue. There is a reason for this, as a very wise person once said:  
  
"Actions, speak louder than words"  
  
Add that statement to the fact that just about every other Yukiru fic has they "admitting their undying (sorry, I couldn't help myself ) love for each other in dialogue. I'm not dissing these stories, in fact, I really enjoy them, but I really wanted this one to be different, you know? Something unique and special. If you have heard the song, you can tell, it's not something that is, or should be, based on dialogue. Its an Action song, and a good one if I do say so myself. That's the reason for the lack of dialogue. (Too much dialogue in a story is boring anyway, isn't it?) Mwah. Thanks for reading, I hope you continue, and I wish you pleasant waves for the remainder of the year. U (Thank you Hana, for your witty and strange comments!)  
-Sahara  
_**

* * *

**Later on they took his car,  
**  
Suddenly it became very hot, so I looked at Tohru to see if she was too. Seemingly reading my mind, she nodded, and I undid the jacket. Just as the zipper came loose, a strong breeze swept past us, blowing the jacket off my shoulders, because it was not anchored by my arms in the sleeves. My hands and arms, of course, had been inside the jacket, holding Tohru's. Just as the jacket blew off, I felt Tohru's warm hands touch mine again as she started to run toward the house. Looking back at me, she smiled at me and winked. I was so surprised to see that she was not blushing in the slightest, her cheeks were only rosy, like usual. She lead me through the trees, stopping not at the house, but at our garden. Tohru told me to close my eyes as she sat me down on the bench, so I obliged. There was a faint rustling sound before I felt something trying to enter my mouth. Confused, I opened up, eyes still closed, and realized... it was a strawberry, just a small one... being pushed into my mouth by something warm. My eyes flickered open, and they caught with hers; those deep blue eyes, that I was drowning in. I crushed the strawberry once, then allowed her tongue to penetrate into my mouth. As if by instinct, my arms circled her body in an embrace. It felt so good, yet I hadn't failed to notice... the fact that I was still human, and not mouse. Nothing could have made the moment better. Tohru seemed to notice this as well; she returned my gesture as we finished our kiss.  
  
"Mmm... That was good." I said, smiling at her; the most beautiful thing in the world. Our position was the same, accept, without either of us noticing, we had stood up during the union of our kiss. Our eyes were three inches away from each other, locked; noses rubbing against one another so gently. A loving smirk crossed my face. It was now my turn to lead Tohru somewhere... and I knew exactly where.  
  
Together we ran, this time it was me looking back at her smiling face and winking. We ran back to the house, where I stopped her, to hide.  
  
We ended up hiding on the side of the house, crouched down giggling slightly. Biting my lip, I tried to subdue my heavy breathing, knowing that Kyo would be able to hear it if he came close, which was a real threat, seeing as his and Shigure's voices could be heard, calling our names. Even though I was finding that I didn't care much about the fact that they were probably worried, or for their well being at all at the moment; I thought it might be fair to leave a note, just incase they did something incredibly stupid, like phone the police.  
  
With Tohru's hand in my right, I began to search my pockets for a notebook and pen with my left. Unable to find what I was looking for in my left pocket, and Tohru noticing this, she motioned my hand into my right pocket, carrying hers with it. Together we managed to find a small memo pad and pen, trying our best to stifle our snickers. Tohru winked at me then took the pen and paper and began to write:  
  
**May 14th, 2004  
  
Dear Shigure & Kyo, The groceries are in the gazebo... Good luck with supper. Don't worry about Sohma-kun & I, believe me, we are fine. See you in...  
**  
Here is where I stopped her. This was my part to write, and somehow, she seemed to understand. I took the pen and paper and finished her note...  
  
** See you in five days...**  
  
We both signed our names at the bottom, and hoped they wouldn't come after us. Tohru snatched the note and crept up the deck, slipping it through the door. She later told me that she had caught Shigure's eye... they shared a knowing smile, and she ran back to me.  
  
Now that that was over with, we tiptoed toward my car, a silver BMW that had, ironically, been bought for me for my 18th birthday, by Akito. I had been quite surprised at his kindness; although I'm sure he had something up his sleeve at the time. All the same, I was glad to have such a beautiful car, especially now.  
  
Still holding hands, the two of us drove for a long time, a knowing silence between us. Words were useless to us, actions were our words. Somehow, we both just knew. Switching gears together, because our hands refused to come apart, we enjoyed each others company. The magic behind it all was so uncomprehendingly strong, neither of us, I'm sure, would ever dare attempt to question it.

* * *

**Drove down on where the beaches are,** ****  
  
I looked at her, that golden soul with the face of an angel, especially now; with her ebony hair flowing gently in the breeze, deep eyes slightly narrowed, and smiled, once again. I swear, never in my life had I ever been able to smile like I could around her. Nor had I ever smiled so many times in so few a 'hour. We had arrived, for our five days... in May. The Sohma Beach house awaited us. My angel smiled back at me, catching my lips in a deep kiss. It lasted a long time, but not long enough... her kiss was never long enough. It could last an eternity and never be enough. At last our kiss broke, and we got out of the car together, still, somehow, managing to keep grasp of each other's hands. We ran together again, down from the parking area towards the beach...occasionally catching each others gaze and smirking again. I wouldn't call it strange, more... amazing... how we both managed to read each other's mind enough to know just exactly what the other was thinking, and what would be done next. Again, I blame the magic in the air that day. 

**_A/N: Well, there you go. Chapter Two complete and ready for a continuation in Chapter Three. Thanks again to all of those who have Read and Reviewed, it really means a lot to me, more than you think I really hope you all have liked it so far, let me know what you think! Chapter Three will be written soon, the more reviews, the faster! Thanks!_**

**_(Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the last one, I'll have another one up soon, promise!)_**

**__**

**What Remains Of the Song NOW:**  
  
He wrote her name in the sand  
  
Never even let go of her hand  
  
Somehow they stayed that way  
  
for those five days in may  
  
made all the stars around them shine  
  
funny how you can look in vain  
  
living on nerves and such sweet pain  
  
loneliness that cuts so fine  
  
find the face you've seen a thousand times  
  
sometimes the world begins  
  
to set you up on your feet again  
  
and oh, it wipes the tears from your eyes  
  
How will you ever know  
  
the way that circumstances go  
  
always gonna hit you by surprise  
  
But i know my past  
  
and you were there  
  
in everything I've done  
  
you are the one.........  
  
Looking back it's hard to tell  
  
Why the stood while others fell  
  
spend your life working it out  
  
all I know is one cloudy day  
  
they both just ran away  
  
rain on the windshield headed sound  
  
oh she loved the lines around his mouth  
  
sometimes the world begins  
  
to set you up on your feet again  
  
and oh, it wipes the tears from your eyes  
  
How will you ever know  
  
the way that circumstances go  
  
always gonna hit you by surprise  
  
But I know my past  
  
and you were there  
  
in everything I've done  
  
you are the one.........  
  
Looking back it's hard to tell  
  
Why the stood while others fell  
  
spend your life working it out  
  
all I know is one cloudy day  
  
they both just ran away  
  
rain on the windshield headed sound  
  
oh she loved the lines around his mouth  
  
sometimes the world begins  
  
to set you up on your feet again  
  
and oh, it wipes the tears from your eyes  
  
How will you ever know  
  
the way that circumstances go  
  
always gonna hit you by surprise  
  
But I know my past  
  
and you were there  
  
in everything I've done  
  
you are the one......... 


End file.
